


Falling In Love At A Coffee Shop

by FalCatrecon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-02 18:38:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18816727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalCatrecon/pseuds/FalCatrecon
Summary: For @gabriel-monthly-challenge song prompt ‘Falling In Love At A Coffee Shop’, for @gabriel-spn-bingo square ‘lingerie’------He stared back into his office in thought, his eyes catching the cheap calendar he had bought. May’s picture was covered in a spray of colorful lilies. Well, it was a point. He was in prime real estate downtown in a small scenic city, and a good portion of his revenue were tourists. It would add to the cute small town vibe if he added color to his curb. There were even old giant planters flanking his doorway that he had some basic bushes in, and then there was the space out between the sidewalk and street he could put a couple of short pots or something. The problem was he didn’t know dick about plants.Hauling out his phone he did a quick search on local landscapers, and found a family owned business whose address was actually just up and over a couple of streets. Winchester Gardens. Cool, he could visit it tomorrow since Cassie said he’d help out that day.





	1. Falling In Love At A Coffee Shop

**Author's Note:**

> I'm adding an addendum after this as chapter 2.
> 
> Chapter 1 is rated gen, 2 is what's making it explicit, just fyi.

Gabriel sighed as he scribbled through the receipts from The Bean Bag. He wasn’t quite at the failing point but his profit was getting smaller and smaller every month. He knew enough regulars he might be able to stay afloat with them, but just barely. He needed to do something to make the shop more interesting rather than just another one among the others. His bean bag chairs only did so much for his theme. It was eclectic as it was, different shapes of chairs and all manner of colors filling the space. Walking out of his office, he surveyed the main part of his shop. He also had a small baking area, and quite a few people did come for his confections, which were damn good if he said so himself. But word of mouth only did so much. He didn’t have enough money to do proper advertising, so what could he do to bring customers in from the street?

He stared back into his office in thought, his eyes catching the cheap calendar he had bought. May’s picture was covered in a spray of colorful lilies. Well, it was a point. He was in prime real estate downtown in a small scenic city, and a good portion of his revenue were tourists. It would add to the cute small town vibe if he added color to his curb. There were even old giant planters flanking his doorway that he had some basic bushes in, and then there was the space out between the sidewalk and street he could put a couple of short pots or something. The problem was he didn’t know dick about plants.

Hauling out his phone he did a quick search on local landscapers, and found a family owned business whose address was actually just up and over a couple of streets. Winchester Gardens. Cool, he could visit it tomorrow since Cassie said he’d help out that day.

———-

It was a gorgeous day outside, perfect beginning spring weather with the barest nip of cool lingering in the air. Gabriel was glad he got today to walk around. It was a picturesque town, and precisely why he had set up shop here. It wasn’t too far to Winchester Gardens, yet just far enough to enjoy the breeze. He had written the address down, but as soon as he reached the right street he didn’t really need it. He could see the riot of color from where he stood, and as he got closer the breeze carried the sweet smell of the flowers. He was already impressed and he hadn’t even stepped a foot inside the space.

Gabriel sauntered in, already looking around at everything. He had no clue where to start so just headed out to get lost in the mess of plants. He was staring at a particularly vibrant shade of purple when he was suddenly doused with a yelp. “What the hell!”

“Sorry!” The water immediately turned off of him and someone hurried forward. “Hey man, you okay? I didn’t see you.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes as he tried to wring out some of his shirt. “Obviously.” He looked up to glare at the worker with the errant hose, then had to keep the immediate ‘you can soak me with your hose anytime’ tamped down. He hadn’t even said hi to the man yet, no matter how hot he was or green his eyes were. “I’m fine.” He managed instead.

The guy gestured towards the front, running his hand through his short hair. “I can get you a towel.”

“Yeah, thanks.” Gabriel trailed after the man, trying his best not to stare too hard at his ass. Who worked in tight jeans anyway?

The guy turned to flash a quick embarrassed grin. “I’m Dean by the way.” He gave a shrug as he continued to weave between the plants. “Rough start, but I can actually help if you need any.”

“Gabriel.” He shoved aside the automatic ‘I got something you can help with’ and actually addressed why he was here. “I own The Bean Bag and I was looking to spruce up the curb appeal.”

“Sure! I can help with that.” He flashed another grin, cheerful this time, before leaning over the counter to reach for something. “What flowers are you looking for?”

Gabriel got a beautiful eyeful of those jeans stretched just a bit tighter and as the shirt rode up it showed off the edge of something silky and red. Oh. _Oh_. “Red?”

Dean stood back up with the towel in hand and a raised eyebrow. “What?”

“I don’t know, red is a good color? I know squat about plants.” Babbling, Gabriel snagged the towel quickly to hide his slight blush. He hadn’t meant to say that out loud, but damn that was a gorgeous surprise. “Kind of why I came here.”

Dean huffed out a slight sigh, though tacked on a smile. “Sounds like I need to do a consult first to see the lay of the land. It’s that coffee place up a bit and over, right?” Gabriel nodded. “Cool.” Dean turned to the plants at large and bellowed out, “Sammy! Mind the front! I’m gonna go on consult!”

An arm waved above a row of trees showed that they heard, probably the Sammy who was yelled at. Dean nodded a bit to himself and gestured for Gabriel to go first.

Gabriel tossed the towel on the counter and started walking. He was still kind of wet, but hopefully the sun would help with that. In the meantime he hoped Dean maybe saw something he liked. He was already developing such a crush on him and hadn’t even properly chatted him up. The guy could drown puppies for all he knew at this point. But he did already know he wore red silk underwear, and at work no less.

As he walked he turned, trying to look at Dean as they talked. “So, how long have you been in the plant business?” It was a start.

Dean shrugged idly. “Whole life. It’s the family business.” So a Winchester probably. He knew a last name now to go with the hot ass. “How about you and coffee?”

Gabriel flashed him a grin. “Coffee? A couple of years. Been baking a bit longer.” He gestured expansively, nearly smacking a passerby. “It’s what I’ve always wanted to do.” He lightly patted his stomach with a teasing wink. “Also eat.”

That earned him a laugh, and Gabriel couldn’t help but smile wider. Dean nodded a bit in agreement. “Man, I love baked goods, especially pie.”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow, running his eyes along Dean’s frame again. “You don’t look it.” He must help with the bags of dirt or something to stay in that sort of shape. Well, now that he was blatantly staring he could maybe see a tiny bit of squish around the stomach, but that was kind of normal for someone his age and not an exercise freak. It was cute too.

Dean lightly coughed. “Thanks? I think.” He straightened his shirt self consciously. 

Gabriel realized he had spoke aloud and quickly turned to face back forward to hide his embarrassment. Thankfully they had arrived, and he gestured up at the sign. “Here we are!” He tossed another smile towards Dean and tapped his knuckles on the massive planters framing the door. “These are good place to start, but I kinda want it…” He gestured vaguely to the tables and the sidewalk out front. “All over?”

Dean leaned against an empty table and surveyed the area. He nodded a bit to himself and pointed at the space between the sidewalk and the street. “You own that?”

“Sort of. It’s one of those spaces the city can take if they have to.”

“Then I just have to make them light enough to move.” Dean smiled over at Gabriel. “So you said red, huh? Roses are always nice and tend to bloom as long as it’s warm enough.”

Gabriel nodded, trying not to turn red himself at the reminder of what he had seen. “Sure, sounds good to start?” He shrugged. “I’m kind of working within a budget, so piecemeal might be best.” Also would give him the chance to see him a bit more often, that’s for sure.

Dean nodded in understanding. He pointed to the big planters. “If you take care of them better than these bushes, they’ll do perfect there.” He moved the bush over a little to look at the inside better. “Yeah, one of the big breeds in the back and maybe a couple of lighter colored tea roses in front. You good with that?”

Gabriel nodded with a rueful smile. “I hate those bushes, that’s why they suffer. I’m perfectly fine with replacing them.”

“Good.” Dean eyed the front a bit more. “I know you want it in parts, but I can do a quick mockup of where things could go, what we could put where. You need more planters at the very least.” He tilted his head towards the shop itself. “You want any inside?”

“Um.” Another kneejerk response of ‘all of you’ tamped down and he shrugged instead. “Maybe?”

Dean rolled his eyes and gestured towards the door. “After you.”

Gabriel lead the way into the shop, waving a little at Cas behind the counter. He mouthed ‘dibs’ at him, earning an eyeroll, before turning back around to face Dean and his verdict.

He gave the same long look inside as he had outside, his eyes lingering over counters and sideboards. “Yeah, a couple of smaller planters could fit in here if you want the green to spread.”

“Green is good.” Gabriel pretended to himself he hadn’t been meaning Dean’s eyes. He was probably going to end up spending more than he had initially planned, but he was hard pressed to worry about it at the moment. “Anything else you need to see?” Like the back room?

Dean shook his head. “Nah, I got it. Just gotta sketch some stuff up, look over what’s in stock. You know, the usual.” His words said he was leaving, but his eyes lingered on the baked goods as he didn’t really budge.

Grinning, Gabriel recognized that look and gestured to a table. “I got some paper in the back if you want to hang out. Have a cookie and coffee maybe.”

“I…” Dean looked again at the counter. “Yeah okay. Let me text my brother.” He settled into a table and pulled out his phone as Gabriel hurried to his office to grab the paper and pencil. If he didn’t grab his attention, maybe his baking would. 

He set the paper in front of Dean before heading behind the counter, lightly pushing Cas back towards the office. He got a pat on the shoulder for his efforts as Cas just stepped to the side of the register. “Which treat do you want?” Gabriel tapped the top of the display, pretty sure his eyes were saying ‘pick me’ no matter how hard he tried not to.

Dean stood up to walk over and look better into the cabinet. “...Pie?”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow with a smirk. “One track mind, huh? Not today, sorry. I got a fruit tart if that’s more what you’re aiming for. Or if you’re in for something a bit richer, there’s my dark chocolate chunk brownies.” He leaned on his elbows, watching Dean’s eyes flick around the treats. “What’s your favorite pie anyway?”

Dean’s eyes flicked up to meet his. “Apple. Or Pumpkin.” If Gabriel wasn’t mistaken, he held their gaze a bit longer than needed before quickly looking back down at the display, probably still trying to decide. “Though cherry is good too.” Or he could be reading too much into it. “How about that brownie?”

“Sure.” Gabriel pulled a square out of the display and set it up on a plate. He turned to his pile of toppings. “You want any whipped cream, chocolate sauce, caramel?” He pointed to the small freezer along one wall. “I got some vanilla ice cream if you’d rather.”

Dean shook his head. “Nah, I want to try what you baked as is.”

Gabriel set the plate in front of Dean on the counter, grinning up at him. Another plus to the growing line of pluses. “How about your coffee then? Plain or you rather one of the fancy ones?” He gestured to the menu behind him, an array of flavors and mixes on display. “I can make a mean coffee smoothie.”

Dean blinked up at the list for a moment before shrugging and looking back down at Gabriel with a smile. “Whatever man. You’re the coffee master.” He picked up his brownie and started towards his table. “I’ll start on the game plan.”

Gabriel grinned after him, watching the way his shoulders and hips moved as his walked. He could almost feel the tired annoyance radiating from the register area. He turned and started piecing together a simple frozen coffee mix, sticking to mostly just coffee and a touch of chocolate to go with the brownie. Cas wandered over, mild disapproval in his voice. “You’re giving out free stuff again.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes in response. “Don’t worry about it. He’s here to help with the curb appeal.” He poured the mix of coffee and ice into the blender. “Winchester Gardens.” He pressed the button, staring Cas down over the noise. 

Cas just rolled his eyes but the disapproval was less than before. When Gabriel let up on the blender, Cas did have to get one more word in. “Let him finish working before you try to sleep with him.”

“Duh.” Gabriel poured the newly made coffee smoothie into a cup and dumped a red straw into it. “He’s too good at his job for me to fuck that up.” He stole another glance at the man leaning over his paperwork. “Though I do want to fuck him all up.” He got a shove for that, but he could see the faint smile playing on Cas’s face. Cas knew he wasn’t that stupid, but he had to play the cautious one. Hell, Gabriel’s mouth had gotten him in more trouble than anyone else in their weird family.

Setting the coffee in front of him, Gabriel slid into the seat across. “How’s it going?”

Dean looked up distractedly. “Hm? Ah, yeah.” He tapped the sheet of paper. “I was just getting a rough outline of the space first.” His eyes lighted on the drink and he couldn’t seem to help the smile. “Hey thanks!” He took a small sip that turned into a longer one. “Now that’s good.”

Gabriel grinned and pointed at the untouched brownie. “Wanna try what else I can do?” The phrasing slipped out, but it wasn’t like he could take it back.

Dean’s eyebrow twitched slightly in humor, but he did take a bite out of the brownie. His eyes closed softly. “Oh man.” The look on his face made Gabriel adjust how he was sitting. That look was sinful. “I'm jealous.”

“What?” Gabriel looked confusedly at him, trying to bring his mind back from where it was playing. “Jealous?”

Taking another bite, Dean grinned. “Of whoever gets to eat this every day. They’re so lucky.” 

Gabriel snorted in return. If he didn’t know better he’d have sworn that was a flirt. He certainly wanted it to be. “Nobody but me and my bro.” He waved his hand a bit, conceding a mental point. “Well, and the regulars who pay for it.”

“Really? I’m surprised.” Dean grinned around his straw. “Thought you’d be taken by now.”

Oh god, he really was flirting. That was awesome. Gabriel leaned onto his elbow with a grin and a wink. “Eh, haven’t found the right one yet who likes both my baking and me.”

Dean shrugged slightly as he sipped at the straw again, which was a movement of lips that made Gabriel shiver slightly again. Well now. His next words were interrupted by a coffee being placed roughly in front of him and he looked up into his brother’s disapproving stare. Ah right. He had pretty much promised. He sighed at the mostly sugar mix in front of him, made just how he liked it. “Thanks Cas.” Cockblocker.

He took a slow sip of his own drink to settle himself out and then pointed at the paper. “What’s the word? How bad is my place?”

Dean looked mildly confused at the subject change, but tapped at it with his pencil. “I already marked the roses in their pots, but I was thinking we could add some planters near the curb and a few smaller pots near the windows outside.” He lightly sketched where they might go. “Inside is a little harder. You’ve filled this place really well with seating.” He gestured towards the beanbag sitting area with a grin. “Maybe a couple of green spots here and there, but I’d say not so much on the flowers.” He looked back up at Gabriel. “Sound good so far?”

Gabriel nodded enthusiastically. It actually did, and the greenery would certainly brighten up the place. “What’s your flower recommendation on the other spots?”

“Partial shade plants. Otherwise it’s all up to you since it’s your place.” Dean shrugged.

“Well then I might need to come back and visit to look around.” Gabriel grinned, taking another sip of his drink. And be away from Cas’s staring.

A slow smile began on Dean’s face again. “Let me finish my awesome brownie first and I’ll show you around.”

Cas clearing his throat made Gabriel look up, then past him to the clock he was pointing at. Crap. He sighed heavily. “Tomorrow. It’s my shift shortly.” He grimaced. “I forgot.”

Dean nodded in sympathy. “I understand. Sam’s probably pissed at me by now.” He stood up as he shoved the last bite into his mouth. He took a moment to savor it before offering his hand. “Tomorrow?” Gabriel nodded and he shook his hand. Dean grinned and picked up his coffee. “It’s a date. See you then!” He waved as he hurried out the door, Gabriel staring out after him.

He pointed at Cas as he headed towards the counter. “Shut it. I know. I’ll be good.”

\-------

Gabriel was at the Gardens bright and early, another coffee and a small bag of apple fritters in hand. It was the closest to pie he could make this soon and he hoped it would make up for the early hours. He wandered up to the counter, looking around. Neither had been up front before either, so probably he was out watering plants or something. He tapped the bell sitting out, hoping maybe that would call Dean to him.

Instead it seemed to summon a giant from the trees, someone nearly as pretty as Dean himself. Probably his brother, considering. “Uh, hi? I’m looking for Dean.”

The giant, Sam, grinned down at him. “You must be Gabriel.” The grin seemed to widen imperceptibly when Gabriel nodded. Like a cat with cream. He may have stepped into the middle of a brotherly ribbing, as that grin looked familiar. Sam turned smugly and yelled back into the rows of flowers. “He’s here!”

A yell echoed back from the back. “Are you fucking we me again or is he really? I’m not hauling my ass up there again.” 

Sam raised an eyebrow down at Gabriel as if he was making a point before yelling back, “It’s really him!”

The was rustling and Dean emerged, looking rumpled and grumpy. The grump cleared immediately when he saw Gabriel though. “Hey man! You made it.”

“Sure did.” Gabriel offered out his treats to Dean, who gladly took them. “It’s not pie, but apple fritters are close.”

Dean’s eyes lit up in pleasure before he even opened the bag. “You baked them?”

Gabriel nodded, and Dean dug into the bag and fished one out. He took a slow bite, his eyes closing softly again. Gabriel tried his best to hide his shifting, considering it was now Sam, not Cas, staring him down. He had in fact baked them solely for Dean, though did make a big enough batch for Cas to sell too. Maybe he would tackle pie sooner than later, though that wasn’t normally a spring treat.

“You sure you don’t have some chick or something? These are sinful.” Dean took another bite before taking a long sip of the coffee he was brought. “Thank you.”

The staring had shifted off of Gabriel and to Dean with an added eyeroll. “Yeah Dean, have fun with that. I’m gonna go back to work.” He smacked Dean on the shoulder and turned back to the trees. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t.”

Gabriel couldn’t help the snicker escape. “Brothers, am I right?”

Dean coughed a bit around some of the fritter, turning a bit red. “Yeah, right.” He aimed a mild glare towards the direction Sam went before turning a smile onto Gabriel. “Thanks again. You didn’t have to bring me anything.”

“I wanted to.” Gabriel shrugged with false nonchalance. “And, by the way, I’m positive I don’t have a chick or a dude. I’d think I’d know if I did.”

His eyebrow raised at the mention of dudes, but Dean was in the middle of chewing to give any proper response. Though, Gabriel mused, that may be a response in itself. Dean finished the fritter he was in the middle of and eyed the bag that still had a couple more. “I’ll finish them later.” He leaned over the counter again to hide them under it, giving Gabriel another gorgeous eyeful. Ah, they were purple this time, with maybe was that black edging? Might be lace he wasn’t entirely sure. Dean was going to be the death of him, but so worth it.

Dean stood back up and gestured to the flowers in general. “Let’s go look at partial shade.” 

Gabriel nodded and trailed behind. His eye lighted on a particular shade of purple lined in black and white as they arrived in the correct section. He couldn’t stop himself from pointing at them. “I like those.”

“Really?” Dean had a small grin on his face. “They’d go well in the window boxes.” He turned to the other flowers nearby. “Let’s mix the purple pansies with other colors. Unless it’s the color you like?”

Uh oh, maybe he was found out. “...Both?” He offered his hands in a placating half shrug. “Flowers aren’t my wheelhouse, I told you that.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Yeah well baking isn’t mine but I can still enjoy the food.” He pointed back at the flowers. “Serious now, since it’s your money we’re spending.”

Gabriel took a long sigh. “Yeah, sorry.” He looked at the flowers in front of him again, and then looked around at some of the others. “I think at least a couple of these still, but yeah, maybe break up the purple.” He snapped his fingers, remembering something. “Mint! I love the smell of mint. Work that in somewhere please.”

Dean laughed a bit at the interjection and nodded. “Sure. There’s a chocolate mint I’d bet you’d like. It’d go well on the front counter with the interior greenery.”

They continued to wander the aisles of flowers, picking around ideas and choices, building a list of future purchases. They ended over at the roses mentioned the day before. While he had said red yesterday, he ended up choosing a set whose petals ran from orange to pink. The tea roses were however pink and red to offset the more complicated larger blossoms. And salvage the color of the underwear he had seen, not that he was going to tell Dean that.

“Alright. We’ll start with the roses tomorrow if you want.” Dean scribbled a couple of last notes on the page in front of him. “Hm. May need a bag or two of soil and mulch…” He nodded and showed the total to Gabriel. “If we don’t use the dirt I won’t charge you, but that’s the total for the two front pots of yours.”

It wasn’t nearly as expensive as Gabriel was fearing. “Looks good to me. See you tomorrow?” He asked hopefully, honestly wanting to see him again.

Dean nodded. “Sure, I’ll be there.” He winked with a grin. “Especially if you have more of those baked goods.”

“For you? Always.” Gabriel grinned in reply.

\-------------

Gabriel twitched nervously behind the counter. He had been up later than he had meant to the night before, taking the time to bake a perfectly orange-gold pumpkin pie. It was completely out of season and he likely wouldn’t be able to sell the rest, but damn it he wanted Dean to try it. Cas had already given him the mild lecture about time wasted but hadn’t tried to lecture hard. It wasn’t like he could change his brother’s mind once he set to it. His eyes were glued to the front door, perking up with the little bell tinkled over it and settling back down when it wasn’t Dean. Cas gave a long suffering sigh and shoved at him to get out from behind the counter. He handed him a sugar drink and told him to sit outside if he was going to be like that.

Which he did. It gave him a perfect view of the sidewalk and anyone walking nearby. Which also meant he saw Dean pushing a cart full of roses and bags of dirt from a block away. He abandoned his drink to hurry down and help him. He hovered, not sure exactly how to do just that. “You didn’t have to haul all of this! I have a truck if you needed it.”

Dean grinned over at him. “Don’t worry about it. This is light.” 

Gabriel could see Dean wasn’t really having any trouble with it, and let his eyes linger over the muscles working in his back and arms. Maybe he’d need help with those later. Gabriel blinked and looked back up at Dean, who was still pushing the cart along with an amused smile. “Uh, anything I can do?”

“Nah, just stand there and look pretty.” Dean kept pushing, his comment making Gabriel pause in his walk. Dean rolled his eyes, not slowing down himself. “Not literally stand. Come on.”

“Right. Yes.” Gabriel hurried up, only passing him when they actually arrived. He snagged the drink he abandoned to take a deep sip to calm himself. When did he ever get so affected by flirting? At least Dean was picking up what he was laying down. He watched Dean slow the cart down and ease it into position, out of the flow of traffic and not blocking his doorway. Dean began to unload it, those back muscles working hard under the t-shirt. He stared in anticipation as Dean had to lean a bit lower to haul up the bags of soil and mulch. Yeah, there it was. A sheen of yellow-gold edged in white today. 

He quickly looked up as Dean turned around, trying to act casual. Dean shook his head slightly. “I forgot to ask yesterday, what color pots did you want?”

“Gold.” Gabriel quickly followed his rash word with more. “Inside. I have a ton of colors all over but not metal colors, so it would mix well.” Yeah, real smooth. He peeled his eyes away from Dean and looked out to the future space of his outside planters, trying his best to distance himself from his slip-up. “Maybe a bunch of different colors out here to mimic the inside.”

The look on Dean’s face made him pretty sure his babble hadn’t worked, but he seemed to take pity. “Sure, that shouldn’t be hard. Metal pots are a little more expensive but smaller is best for inside anyway.” His eyebrow raised slowly, a growing grin with it. There was no pity there. “Though you might pick a different color then.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Gabriel turned to the shop door in a fake huff. “Follow me, I baked you a pie.”

Dean dropped all teasing pretense and hurried up after him. “Really? What kind?” He crowded Gabriel’s space as they entered, his eyes riveted on the bakery display. 

Gabriel stepped out of his way with a laugh and headed around the counter to where he had left the pie. He set it down on the counter where Dean could see it as he cut a slice. “Does this deserve whipped cream or not?”

Dean looked torn for a long moment before nodding. “Pumpkin pie always needs that.”

“Good.” Gabriel proceeded to dollop the cream on top before passing it over the counter. “Give me a second and you’ll have a coffee with it.” He felt Dean’s eyes on him as he worked his quick dance behind the counter, pulling the ingredients together. With the way Dean had been acting he would have thought he’d have been staring at the pie, but no, his eyes were on him. He took the moment to reach up high for the spare chocolate rather than the one already out. After watching Dean enough he knew what stretching did to a person. He set the coffee down in front of Dean with a flourish. “Here you go.”

“Blue.”

“What?” Gabriel stared at Dean, who started to turn pink.

“Thank you. Yeah.” He picked up the pie and drink before heading quickly towards a table. 

Gabriel laughed loudly as he worked his way back around the counter, studiously ignoring Cas, and headed to Dean’s table. He hadn’t planned that, but man that worked out so well. He sunk into the chair opposite a bright red Dean, a few lingering snickers escaping. “Blue.”

Dean mock-scowled and took a sip of his coffee. “Gold.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Eat your pie.”

Something sparkled in Dean’s eyes and he looked Gabriel over. “Will do.” Gabriel grinned in reply, so very glad to be on the same page. What little predatory look Dean had faded into a look of ecstasy as he took a bite of the pumpkin. “If you’re as good as this pie…”

Gabriel shrugged smoothly, leaning into Dean’s space. “You’ll have to find out.” His eyes flicked towards the office then back to Dean.

Dean looked down at his pie and back up at Gabriel. “Um.” He took another bite instead of addressing the flirt, though humor was in his eyes.

Laughing, Gabriel leaned back and waved his fake worry off. “Yeah yeah, finish the pie. I’ll still be here.”


	2. Addendum: Wishing Well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three reasons for this:  
> 1) I/others wanted more  
> 2) I feel like I sold the lingerie prompt short.  
> 3) didn’t utilize the bean bag chairs enough  
> Also the rating has now gone up to explicit, so have fun!

It had been a few days of watching Dean work, but the flowers seemed to have been paying off. Either that or the really hot guy sweating outside. He had an uptick in customers and his time had been full of coffee and baking, not that he minded. Well, he did a tiny bit because he couldn’t hassle said hot guy outside his front door for the time being.

But he finally convinced Cas to let him have some time in the early afternoon after the lunch rush and before after work hours. He stepped into the entry of the Winchester Gardens and waved a hello to Sam before sneaking off into the sea of flowers and in the direction the taller man had pointed. He snuck quietly, what noise he was making hidden under the sound of running water. Good, he was watering again. A slow grin spread across his face as he crept closer, eyeing the back of the man in front of him.

He broke into a sprint and snagged the hose from Dean with a triumphant laugh, and promptly shoved it up his shirt. “Sweet revenge!” 

“What the hell!” Dean grabbed Gabriel by the arm before he could get too far away, yanking the hose out from his shirt and holding it in his other hand. He tugged Gabriel closer, the gardener winning in strength against the baker. His own grin grew at Gabriel’s sudden realization at the tables turning. “Lookie what I caught.”

“No.” Gabriel shook his head, trying to look upset but failing miserably as another laugh escaped. “Hey man, I’m sorry, you did it first.” He tried to hold up his hands placatingly, but also in defense.

“Oh, sorry won’t cut it I’m afraid.” Dean backed Gabriel up against one of the rows of plants, purposely pressing his very wet shirt into Gabriel’s. Gabriel shivered against him, knowing full well it was probably a distraction but loving the touch nonetheless. Dean’s mouth was getting closer though, so Gabriel wrapped his arms around Dean’s hips, tilting his head up. The flash of a grin was quick and dangerous as the water hose was suddenly shoved down the back of his pants.

“Shit!” Gabriel squeaked, but immediately broke down in laughter, mirroring Dean’s triumphant cackles. It was his turn with the hose, so he tackled Dean to hold him down as best he could, though misjudged what weight Dean could balance with. They toppled over onto the ground with an ‘oof’, though Dean was laughing again soon after so Gabriel was pretty sure he was fine. So he raised the hose above his face.

Dean sputtered against the water, though hadn’t lost his grin yet. He was still the stronger one and rolled them over, trapping Gabriel underneath him. Gabriel stretched the arm with the hose as far as he could away from them, though the growing puddle beneath them soaked him through anyway. Dean’s hand came down on his arm, keeping him from using the hose against him.

Gabriel looked up at Dean, the water having soaked his t-shirt, molding it to his chest and biceps. The arm holding his down forced Dean closer, and the weight setting on his hips… Well, he couldn’t be faulted for the slow roll up against Dean could he?

The humor in Dean’s eyes sharpened into something predatory as he pressed back. Oh yeah, Gabriel liked where this was going. Dean’s lips met his roughly, his hand loosening on Gabriel’s arm. He just let go of the hose to dig fingers into Dean’s hair instead.

A cough interrupted them, and the both looked up at the disapproving look. “Hey Sam.” Dean shifted his weight so he had an arm free, only to point down at Gabriel. “It’s his fault.”

“Hey!” Gabriel swatted at the offending hand. “You started it!”

Dean sat up in a huff. “How the hell did I start it?”

Gabriel tried not to shift against the movement since Sam was _right there_. “You soaked me first!”

Dean rolled his eyes as he got up, offering a hand down to Gabriel. “A week ago.”

“Yeah, and I was trying to get my revenge for that.” Gabriel took the hand even though he didn’t really need it. He liked the touch.

Sam just sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “I don’t care. Just go dry off and not make out where customers can see.” He pointed down at the still running hose. “And turn that off.”

“Yeah yeah.” Dean waved him off as he headed over to the faucet. “You’re just jealous.”

Raising an eyebrow, Sam shook his head. “No offense Gabriel, but no. No I’m not.”

Gabriel tilted his head in consideration. “Hm, I could climb it.” He shot Sam finger guns before reaching out and snagging the edge of Dean’s shirt. “But I’m under dibs thanks.”

Throwing up his hands, Sam walked off. Presumably to actually work or something. Not that it mattered, as Gabriel was already distracted again by the figure Dean cut soaking wet. He found himself under the same scrutiny, and he tugged a little on the edge of his shirt with a wink. “Probably should go dry off.”

Dean nodded in agreement and started to head back towards the front and the small office building. Gabriel trailed after, trying to see if maybe he could get another color seeping through the white of the shirt. Dean’s jeans fit well enough he couldn’t see anything new in colors, so he just admired what he could instead. It was a lovely stretch of back muscles and toned ass, the fabric clinging to every last inch. They had gotten pretty well soaked, and Gabriel was fairly certain he cut a similar figure, even if not as muscular or tall.

They both trailed into the office where the extra towels were kept, Dean closing the door behind them. He snagged the towels and pointed towards a more enclosed back room. “There’s no windows in there.”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow but didn’t argue, crowding after Dean into the smaller room. He was sure he made the right choice as Dean immediately peeled the wet shirt off with a sigh of relief. Gabriel gave a slow whistle at the stripping, which Dean just snorted a laugh in reply and threw one of the towels at his face. “I’m not the only one who needs to undress buddy.”

“Yeah yeah.” Gabriel let his eyebrows dance in reply. “But I can still watch you too.” He ignored the buttons on his own shirt, pulling it up and over wholesale. It made a wet smack as it hit the floor. “Damn, we got soaked.” Whatever he was about to say disappeared as he looked again at Dean. Oh man. They were more than just silky, they were actually _panties_. And covered in a soft pink rose pattern. And edged in lace. And also currently soaked. The wet fabric clung to every curve just as well as his t shirt had, leaving very little to the imagination. And oh, did Gabriel want to see even more, maybe touch.

A snap in front of his face yanked his attention away and he realized he had been staring. Dean was blushing slightly, but had a beautiful smirk too. “You okay there?”

“Oh, more than okay.” Gabriel hauled Dean down, stealing another kiss. “You’re gorgeous. Beautiful. Sexy. Have I told you that yet?”

Dean grinned against his lips, taking another kiss for himself. “Might have mentioned it, yeah.” His hands followed the curve of Gabriel’s back, lightly trailing along his spine. “You’re pretty hot yourself.”

A knock on the door made them both jump. “You dry yet? We’re actually getting customers.”

Dean thunked his forehead against Gabriel’s, sighing. “Yeah! Give me a moment, gotta change.”

There was a beat of quiet, then Sam cut back in. “You better not be fucking in there.”

Well that lost it. Gabriel couldn’t help the laughter as he tried to dry off. It was a futile exercise but he could at least wring out the excess. He could hear a huff of exasperation through the door, which just made him laugh the harder. Dean shoved at Gabriel towards the door, though he was laughing too. “You’re not helping.”

Gabriel stole one quick kiss before slipping out the door, shirt in hand. Sam just rolled his eyes and headed out of the office to help the customers at the counter. Gabriel wrangled his still damp shirt back on and hung out a little longer. He caught sight of the clock and sighed. He wanted to stick around and follow Dean a bit longer, but it was getting to the end of his break. Dean stepped out as he was sighing, and caught sight of the clock too. “Ah. Gotta go?”

Nodding, Gabriel reached out to pull Dean closer. “Unfortunately.” A small grin crossed his face. “Meet me at the Bean Bag after nine?” He tilted his head up for a goodbye kiss.

Dean obliged him with a grin, lengthening the kiss longer than necessarily needed. “Definitely. I’ll be there.”

“Good.” Gabriel yanked him forward into a damp hug, purposely making Dean’s new, dry clothes a little wet again. He laughed as he escaped out the door and out of reach.

\-------

God work was boring. They did have plenty of customers, but it was just more work. Oh, he enjoyed talking with people and serving customers but, well, with that he had seen earlier he couldn’t really concentrate. Thankfully he still managed to work just fine, even under the distraction and closing time came just as quickly as always. He waved cherrily at Cas as he headed out the back door, done with his shift. Gabriel still took the time to do the last bit of cleanup as he was full of nervous energy the closer to nine it got. Soon there was a knock on the locked front door, and he hurried over to let Dean in. He made sure to lock it behind him before dragging him over to a table and what he had set up.

Dean’s bright smile at the sight of another pie was so worth it. He had made a smaller one, personal sized this time. It was something he was trying to perfect for the business, as surprisingly the rest of the pumpkin had sold well. He settled across from Dean, waiting patiently for the verdict. He got wordless approval, the soft noise of pleasure coupled with that look of bliss as he bit into the apple pie. He wanted to make Dean have that look with more than just baked goods. He couldn’t help his own tongue lightly licking his lips, intently watching Dean eat.

Setting down the pie, Dean stared back, a soft blush starting across his cheeks. “Am I that bad?”

A slow grin spread across Gabriel’s face. “Oh, you look delicious.”

“Good.” Dean picked up the pie again, the blush starting to fade as he bit into again, purposefully giving a soft moan this time. At least Gabriel assumed it was on purpose. “You’re fault you have to wait.”

Gabriel nodded slowly, surveying his shop. He stood up and pointed towards the bean bag area, which was behind a low wall. “I’m gonna wait over there whenever you’re done.”

He let Dean enjoy his pie and wandered over to the bags. While some were of the smaller actual bean bag types, he had a few of the massive ones that were actually filled with memory foam pieces. He sunk into one of the biggest ones, nearly the size of a loveseat couch. He stretched out, listening to Dean eat a bit faster. He grinned as Dean appeared by the wall and patted the space next to him. “Comemere.”

Dean sunk into the bag next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder to pull him close. “Man these are comfy.” He shifted deeper into the squish with a wiggle. “I might get one for home now.”

“I know right?” Gabriel shifted to his hip, trailing a hand along his chest. “Got one at my place too.” His fingers found the bottom edge of the shirt, sneaking under the fabric. He relished the feel of Dean’s skin under his palms.

Dean’s eyes drifted shut under his touches, pulling Gabriel closer for a kiss. Finally alone with no one to interrupt them, he deepened the kiss, letting their tongues play against each other. Gabriel could taste the apple and spices he had made lingering in Dean, and he had to admit he was a good cook, but Dean made it taste all the better. He shifted to straddle Dean, pushing up at his shirt.

Grinning, Dean quickly shucked off his shirt before pulling up on Gabriel’s. He allowed the lack of hands on skin just long enough to let Dean tug the shirt off. His hands followed muscular curves and ran along sides and hips. He had wanted to touch so long, and Dean’s hands were exploring just as much. Gabriel trailed his lips along Dean’s neck, wanting to taste all of him. His smell was earthy and green, just like his gardens. He nibbled a little as he went along, reveling in the press of fingertips in response. His fingers tangled in Dean’s belt loops, tugging a bit. He knew he was getting impatient but he had that beautiful image of wetness in his head all day.

Instead of helping Gabriel, Dean’s hands started in on Gabriel’s pants instead. Gabriel playfully growled and bit a little harder on his collarbone before finally looking down so he could figure out how buttons worked again. He couldn’t help the grin at what he had unwrapped. Not silk but soft cotton. And very colorful cupcakes edged in pink. The fabric was not leaving anything to the imagination this time, stretched tight against Dean’s erection.

“For me?” Gabriel elbowed Dean’s hands away from his pants, scooting down further along his body. He was intent on this little gift. “I love it.” He pushed Dean’s pants a little further down, letting his mouth run along the silhouette beneath the cupcakes.

Dean’s fingers wound into his hair. “Yeah, thought you’d like them.” He tried to roll, but found the foam wasn’t a good surface to push against. Gabriel settled better against his legs, trapping him more effectively. His hands ran along Dean’s length, still over the fabric. Squirming, Dean pressed his fingers against Gabriel’s head.

Gabriel huffed out a soft laugh before pulling edge of the panties down just a little. He let his tongue circle the tip. Dean tried to roll his hips again to no avail. Gabriel took pity and pulled down the underwear to rest around his balls. He didn’t want to get rid of the fabric just yet. He ever so slowly took Dean in his mouth, enjoying the feel of the hands tightening in his hair. Dean was good enough not to pull, so he pushed himself just a little farther and let his free hand tangle in the mix of fabric and flesh underneath.

“G-Gabe…” Dean bucked again, the surface still not giving him enough purchase. Gabriel loved the sounds he was pulling from the man and started to move. He could feel the weight against his tongue, the beginning hints of salty mixing with the barest memory of the sweet apple from Dean’s mouth. Faster now, the fingers shifting through his hair as if not sure how to grip. He could feel the tightening in Dean even as, “I’m…” escaped from Dean. He pulled back just enough to have room to take it all. Way too salty, but the feeling with that debauched look above him? Totally worth every drop. He swiped his tongue along the tip, collecting the last drops and knowingly causing Dean to shiver again at the touch to his now over-sensitive flesh. 

Gabriel lightly kissed along Dean’s stomach, slowly climbing back up to his mouth. He kissed him softly, loving the way he was relaxed, knowing he had put him there. His only warning was a smirk against his lips before arms wrapped around him and he was flipped to his back. He was about to protest the arm pressed against his chest but the palm pressed against his own erection had him stop. The mouth that pressed against his own also helped, and he opened for the invading tongue. He was pretty sure the faint exhale of air was Dean realizing he was tasting himself before Gabriel started to mimic what he had just done but with his tongue.

Dean pulled away, pressing his forehead against Gabriel’s. His hand slowly rubbed against Gabriel’s jeans before picking at the button. “Damn. You’re a treasure.” He finally managed the fastenings and ran his hand inside and encountered only skin. A small laugh escaped at Gabriel’s answering grin.

“Hey, they were still wet.” Gabriel shrugged in humor and squirmed his hips a bit, pushing as best he could up against Dean’s hand. Honestly he could have run home for another pair but he kinda enjoyed the lack of fabric. It was also worth the smile he got. The smile sharpened as Dean’s fingers wrapped around his dick, slowly stroking. He kissed him again, tightening his grip. Dean’s other arm might have been holding his body down, but he hadn’t trapped his hands. One wound its way into Dean’s shorter hair, the other ran along the arm in his pants. He massaged the muscles that he could feel, encouraging the motion.

Gabriel made a soft noise of disappointment as Dean’s hand moved, but it melted into a moan as Dean’s own mouth trailed lower. Oh he wasn’t going to last long at all if just the idea of him doing that made him feel this way. One of Dean’s hands still lingered on his chest, though not really holding him down anymore, the other carefully massaging Gabriel’s inner thigh. Dean’s lips teased closer and closer, and Gabriel was sure he could feel the grin against his skin. “Dean. _Please_.” He did feel the shiver at his plea, and Dean wrapped his soft lips around him.

The warmth alone almost had him undone, but coupled with the sight . He couldn’t find the right place for his hands, running them through Dean’s hair and along his arm. Any skin of Dean’s he could reach he had to touch as Dean sunk further down. When his tongue rolled against the underside of him, Gabriel groaned, hands stilling and fingers tightening. Nope, he wasn’t going to last long at all. The build of heat rushed over him, and he trembled softly as he came deep in Dean’s throat. 

He relaxed slowly, shivering as Dean lovingly licked the last off and came back up to join him. They shared another soft kiss as Dean curled around the smaller frame of Gabriel’s. He snuggled deep in his arms. “Yeah, I think I have a lot of pie to bake in the future.”

Gabriel could feel Dean’s deep laugh against his back. “Sounds great to me.” He felt a soft kiss to his hair. “I know it’s only been a week, but I think I found a keeper.”

Gabriel partly rolled over to catch a kiss. “I agree.” He stole another. “In fact,” Another. “I may,” Another. “be in love.” The last kiss was deep and rough, full of promises. He snuggled back down into Dean’s chest, though his fingers lightly trailed along the edge of Dean’s underwear. “Those these were totally unfair.”

“And this wasn’t?” Dean’s hand gripped Gabriel’s ass, and the lack of fabric. He pulled him closer, throwing a leg over Gabriel’s and becoming more like an octopus than man. Gabriel couldn’t remember when they lost their pants exactly but he wasn’t really complaining.

He would have to trade out the bag for the one at home. Not fair to the customers leaving this one in the store.


End file.
